1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a holder or retainer for supporting a hand-held urinal. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a holder that is adapted for use, for example, in a hospital or nursing facility.
2. Related Art
The bed-ridden patient typically requires the use of a hand-held urinal device. With the ever increasing workload imposed on nurses and orderlies, it is usually desirable to have the urinal stationed within easy reach from the bed. These portable urinals are either left standing or hung by their handle from the bedrail. In either case spillage can occur leading to an unsterile situation.
The prior art does describe urinal holders for bedside use such as in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,772 and 3,653,624. However, these holders are generally not easily attachable and detachable from the bedrail. Furthermore, these prior art holders do not provide a simple and effective means for maintaining their upright position even as the bedrail is tilted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved urinal holder particularly one that is of simple construction and that can be readily attached to and detached from the bedside.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved urinal holder that is constructed and arranged to be easily maintained in a vertical upright position even as the bed or bedrail is tilted.